


What we shared

by StarlightWhispers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Missing Scene, NSFW, Not Canon Compliant, Sleepy Boys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWhispers/pseuds/StarlightWhispers
Summary: Nuestro deber es creer, amar y soñar cuanto sea posible, como sea posible. Hasta el último día.
Relationships: Seahorse Baian/Scylla Io
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar quiero presentarles una idea que nunca me ha dejado tranquila.  
> La primera vez que vi la pelea de Baian con Seiya sentí que todo fue demasiado... abrupto. Venía directo de ver Asgard y bueno, todo era diferente. Desde entonces que quiero darle algo de profundidad al personaje. En resumen, tengo la impresión de que Baian pude no haber muerto en ese mismo momento, que quizás faltaba algo.  
> Y desde que empecé a obsesionarme con el Io/Baian como mi otp que no podía dejar de pensar en alguna forma de relacionar el canon con lo que pudieron haber compartido antes de que todo pasara.
> 
> Esto es lo que pienso. No es mucho pero espero que les guste.
> 
> (Oh, y sí, adopté el HC de Shiro de que Loretta es el nombre de Escila porque me gusta mucho.)

Todavía es de madrugada, pero Io trata de despertar. En el silencio de su alcoba, en alguno de los templos al pie del pilar que juró proteger, el general Marina recién entreabre perezosamente los ojos. 

Lo primero que percibe a su lado es a su compañero, su pelo que cae desordenado y el ritmo pausado de su respiración le dan a entender que aún duerme profundamente. Se había quedado con él desde la noche anterior, demasiado cansado para volver a su propio templo. Una decisión algo irresponsable, pero era un lujo que se permitían a veces, cuando la noche era tranquila. Cuando después de aferrarse a la piel del otro ya no tenían más energía para separarse. 

Llevan un tiempo en este juego. Aprendieron a cumplir sus deberes con esmero y dedicación. Para luego, tras despedirse con formalidad frente a los demás y cuando los generales se perdían de vista, uno cruzaba rápido la distancia entre los pilares y se volvían a encontrar en secreto. Así esas escapadas entre amigos para pasar el rato fueron creciendo entre algo más que no tardaron en explorar. Sólo lo sabían algunos sirvientes que en un par de ocasiones les ayudaron a pasar desapercibidos frente a los otros. Y quizás un par de personas más, a quienes no habían logrado engañar.

Aunque en este momento y en este lugar, tras las cortinas y su tenue brillo azul, no hay cabida para los problemas de dioses caprichosos o la codicia humana. Aquí no es necesario mantener apariencias ni comandar tropas. Pueden ser sólo ellos, sin títulos ni armaduras.

Lo observa un momento, se atreve a pasar la mano por su espalda, las sábanas marcan el contorno de su figura relajada. Algo difícil de ver últimamente, considerando todo el ajetreo desde que Atena resurgió y se supieron las noticias del Santuario 

Esa noche habían estado conversando sobre ello. 

Baian estaba apoyado en su brazo, viéndole quedamente descansar tras recuperar el aliento. 

—Tienes esa mirada… ¿pasa algo?

—¿Hm? No, no es nada, sólo… estaba pensando

—¿Pensando en qué? —preguntó ahora con más curiosidad. Pero Io sólo se encogió de hombros y se abrazó a él, escondiéndose en su cuello. 

Pasó un rato antes de que Io hablara de nuevo, despacio. Isaac le había contado sobre los caballeros de bronce. Sobre su amigo y su antiguo maestro, uno de los caballeros de oro del santuario de Atena que murieron tras la insurgencia. Estaba afectado, dijo Io, nunca lo había visto así de enfurecido y decepcionado. Isaac le juró que, como se atrevieran a interferir o a poner un pie cerca de su pilar, no mostraría clemencia. Y le recomendó hacer lo mismo. Quizás verlo así le había preocupado, después de todo son compañeros y amigos, y siempre se ha admirado de su capacidad para esconder sus emociones. Pero también había un mal presentimiento molestándole, una nube oscura lejana en el horizonte.

Baian interrumpe, su tono de voz algo altanero le descoloca de sus pensamientos. Cree que está exagerando. Que a decir verdad y a pesar de lo que siempre dice y predica, Isaac se deja llevar con facilidad por sus emociones. Lo que sigue cae como un bálsamo ante esa otra inquietud que le molestaba. Baian confía ciegamente en el poder de los generales, en el ejército del señor Poseidón y en la fuerza imperecedera de los pilares de los océanos. Que vengan, dice, y se destruirán como marea contra marfil. Su voz es segura y profunda, resuena como una profecía en el corazón de Io, todavía turbulento. Pero ¿y si…?

Baian lo percibe, se mueve para poder verlo, apoya su frente contra la de él y toma sus mejillas para acariciarlas con delicadeza. Io cierra los ojos. 

—Eso no va a suceder —le dice ahora dulcemente— Y cuando todo termine, Io, cuando logremos construir el mundo que queremos, entonces vendré por ti ¿sí? —su sonrisa irradia calor y esperanza— Cuando todo termine las cosas serán distintas. Habrá un lugar para nosotros y no tendremos que escondernos, nunca más...

Io también sonríe  _ ¿Me lo prometes?  _

Su respuesta sólo es besarlo otra vez, esta vez larga y profundamente. La amargura en el fondo de su boca desaparece por esa noche y por muchas otras más. 

Pero ahora Io sabe que tienen que despertarse. Tienen una reunión temprano en el pilar central, algo rutinario pero que se ha cargado de tensión con el pasar de las semanas. Deben informar sobre la situación en cada región. Lo único bueno de tener que lidiar con esos reportes era que, en algunas ocasiones, se permitían llegar juntos bajo la excusa de una coordinación territorial previa. Thetis, desde un rincón de la sala, fue la única que se rió la primera vez que escuchó semejante mentira. 

—Baian…

—Gm?

—Levántate. —su voz todavía sonaba un poco rasposa. 

—Hmmmmmmm —Baian sólo se removió un poco. Se volvió hacia Io pero seguía con los ojos cerrados y abrazando su almohada. Habló apenas modulando

— ...no, tú levántate.

Io se ríe suave con esa respuesta. Suspira, tratando de despertar. Todavía no amanece, pero tienen que estar ambos listos a tiempo si no quieren pasar una media hora extra recibiendo los regaños de Sorrento

Así que no quedaba de otra. Bostezó mientras se estiraba completamente, todavía algo cansado. Baian aprovechó para pasar un brazo por sobre su cintura y pegarse a él, manteniéndolo en la cama y entrelazando sus piernas. 

—Baian, déjame ir o se va a hacer tarde

—Hm-m —negó adormilado— es muy temprano aun… 

—Sí, pero te demoras demasiado a veces y no podemos llegar atrasados otra vez, señor general. 

Baian, quien se negaba rotundamente a abrir los ojos, levantó de pronto la polera holgada que Io usaba para dormir y escondió su cabeza debajo aniñadamente.

— …diles que no estoy —dijo pegándose a su abdomen y dejando pequeños besitos sobre su piel.

Sorprendido y con el flequillo de Baian cosquilleándole, Io no podía evitar reírse y menearse con cada beso y pellizco, y aunque trató de quitarlo de encima, estaba atrapado sin remedio. Baian salió de su escondite para verle reír. Fue fácil entonces acercarse para besarlo, Io aun con una sonrisa. Amaba sentirlo bajo él, amaba sentir que le abrazaba para tenerlo más cerca. Io todavía sonreía cuando presionó la cadera contra la suya y le escuchó romper ese beso con un suspiro agitado. Amaba ese sonido y sabía cómo obtener más. 

Baian siguió besándole, mordiendo a veces. Dejó sus labios sólo para marcar un camino por su quijada, bajando lentamente por su cuello, pero cuando llegó a su clavícula Io tuvo que detenerlo. 

—De verdad se nos va a hacer tarde —ni siquiera él estaba convencido de la intención de esa frase

—Seré rápido entonces 

Io no supo en qué momento había perdido su ropa y lo único de lo que era realmente consciente era de que lo tibio de su boca se sentía demasiado bien. Dejaba que las manos de Baian jugaran en su pecho o que afirmaran con fuerza sus caderas, mientras él evitaba que los cabellos castaños interfieran.

No puede pensar en algo mejor que tenerlo así, pero quiere hacer algo más. Cuando llama su nombre, Baian toma un respiro, lo besa cortamente diciéndole que se relaje y sin más vuelve lo que estaba. 

Sabe perfectamente lo que hace, cuando y como tocarlo, le exita el sólo sentirlo en su boca, escucharlo pedir más aunque lo diga despacio. A veces toma un respiro, lame la base, coquetea con sus dedos sin dejar el vaivén. Le gusta poder cruzar una mirada con él, verlo ruborizado o gemir sin vergüenza cuando toca el punto correcto. 

Con esa lengua eloqueciéndole y sujeto con fuerza por la cadera, Io no puede hacer más que dejarse llevar. Descaradamente tira de su pelo y embiste para ir más adentro, más rápido. Baian sabe que no debe faltar mucho y aprovecha para arrancarle esos gruñidos y blasfemias tan deliciosas que buscaba.

Para cuando Io logra volver a respirar se encuentra con una sonrisa maliciosa posándose sobre él.

—Eso… es hacer trampa

—Nah, eso es tener habilidad

Ambos se ríen, pero ahora sí que llegarían tarde.


	2. Promesas

Hay algo diferente en la forma en que la voz de Kanon resuena en la sala. Ha pasado casi un mes desde que Atena haya retomado el liderazgo de su santuario, pero aún es joven e ingenua, y no será un obstáculo para cuando finalmente Poseidón retome su trono. No saben que los años de espera están casi por terminar. 

Tampoco saben que en tan solo diez días verían el despliegue feroz de su fuerza, de la potencia de los mares devorándolo todo. Pronto, piensan todos, pronto podrán ver el fruto de su disciplina y de su fe. 

La noticia de que la mismísima Atena había llegado al santuario submarino se expandió con rapidez. Cuernos de guerra, este sería el día. 

A los pies del pilar del Pacífico Norte, con el corazón enaltecido de orgullo y con decisión en su voz, Baian desplegaba a sus hombres. Cuando la mayor parte se alejó y quedó solo con el eco de sus pasos, le sorprendió escuchar una voz desde su espalda. 

—Bonitas palabras —estaba sonriendo de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la muralla. Baian podía ver el brillo de su armadura incluso a la sombra de las columnas que los ocultaban

—No deberías estar aquí —aunque apenas perceptible, hay ansiedad en sus palabras

—Lo sé, sólo... quería desearte suerte. Y sé que no la necesitas —se adelantó sabiendo lo que iba a responderle. 

Baian lo ve y sonríe, le parece algo tonto pero al mismo algo en él hace que se apresure a besarlo. Cree sentir el corazón de Io latiendo tan fuerte como el de él. Y sólo tienen un segundo, porque en la distancia se escucha otra vez el tronido que los llama a sus puestos. Y así, con esa señal y un gesto silencioso, se despiden.

Y luego sucede. Tan rápido como un trueno que no puede detener. 

La llovizna que cae sobre su pelo lo adormece. Lejos de ahí, el temblor y el estruendo que produce el pilar al derrumbarse son como una daga fría de incertidumbre enterrándose en el pecho del guardián del sur. Pero no tiene más tiempo. El caballero de bronce de Andrómeda está ahora frente a él. 

Sus motivaciones se entrecruzan, y tiene un deber que cumplir. 

Las horas pasan. El cielo se desmorona poco a poco. 

En la oscuridad, Baian escucha el resonar de cascos en la loza, el sonido reverbera en su mente. Siente un familiar resoplido cerca de su cara, sabe que el animal lo está esperando. Sin poder abrir los ojos, estira un brazo y le toma casi todas sus fuerzas sujetarse y levantar su cuerpo entumecido. La criatura se levanta con cuidado, equilibrando su peso sobre su lomo y luego parte con velocidad.

Hay una canción que le atraviesa, apenas consciente. Atena canta desde su confinamiento. Se siente triste mientras el cielo a su alrededor se ilumina y parpadea. No puede enfocar la vista pero tiene la certeza de que ya cinco pilares fueron derribados, sabe que sus compañeros también han fallado. Sabe lo que va a encontrar cuando llegue al pie del pilar del Pacífico Sur pero elige no creerlo, apretando el puño en el crin mientras se deslizan por la corriente. 

Con dificultad logra bajarse de su montura. Lo familiar del lugar se mezcla en sus ojos con su estado actual. Los escalones donde solían conversar apenas son reconocibles. Por un momento cree poder escuchar ecos de una batalla entre el recuerdo de las palabras que intercambiaron aquí mismo tantas veces. 

Le cuesta llegar, una de sus piernas está lesionada y debe sortear los escombros de lo que fue su último bastión. Entre ellos ve una figura conocida que solloza quedamente bajo un velo oscurecido. Entonces sabe que lo ha encontrado. La criatura al notar su presencia y casi sin reconocerlo le confronta salvajemente, interponiédose entre ambos. Escila lo está custodiando, pero su presencia titila apenas, la armadura está despedazada. Baian lo nota. 

No logra intimidarle, pero está cansado. No sabe de cuánto tiempo dispone. Por favor, le pide casi sin aliento. Por favor, Loretta. Ella entonces no evita que se acerque, y sólo le observa con cautela mientras cojea. Mientras cae en sus rodillas, mientras deja ir ese quejido ahogado. Lo ve tiritar mientras toca las marcas que dejó el metal en sus brazos. 

No puede verlo así. Baian trata de quitar un pedrusco que había caído sobre la pierna de Io. Maldice sus músculos agarrotados y el brazo roto que apenas puede mover. Maldice la costilla que se enterró en su pulmón y que no lo deja respirar. Maldice a quien haya hecho esto, a quien le haya quitado aquello por lo cual vivía, para lo que luchaba. Pero pronto la ira se le escapa como el aire, está demasiado fatigado. Logra quitar el peso e intenta voltear el cuerpo de su compañero. Las manos de Loretta llegan a tiempo para tomar la cabeza de Io, para que no se golpee, para que esté cómodo. 

Baian aparta con cuidado su cabello. Quiere ver su rostro. Quiere quitar la tierra de sus labios entreabiertos y la sangre seca de los cortes en sus mejillas. Sólo logra apoyarse en su pecho, está cansado y le cuesta mantenerse despierto. Quiere ver sus ojos aun con sueño. Quiere escucharlo decir que deben levantarse, que se está haciendo tarde. 

Pero se ha hecho tarde para ambos.

_Estoy aquí. Vine._

_Te lo prometí_.


End file.
